Vibratory screening apparatus is widely used in the oil drilling industry for removing drill cuttings from drilling fluids, and over the years various improvements have been made to the screens used therein, methods for mounting the screens etc to improve ease of use, reduce maintenance etc. A particular problem in offshore platform oil drilling is, however, that platform real estate is very restricted and extremely expensive. There is accordingly a need to improve the efficiency of vibratory screening apparatus in relation to the physical size thereof.